Half Breeds
by dairu123
Summary: Dio a half breed Eevee saves a human girl. rated M for violence and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by sexual content in stories then do not continue to read this.

Author's notes: someone requested this one and I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 1: Some Pokemon

Some time has passed in the pokemon world and many pokemon and human relationships formed since then. This in fact caused new breeds in pokemon called half-breeds. Half-breed pokemon have come to have the same rights as humans and can live naked like their pokemon ancestors if they choose. Most humans accept us but some reject us. My name is Dio and I am a male Evee/human half-breed. I usually wear only baggy blue jeans. My father was an Umbreon and my mother was human. I have lived alone after my parents died and I wander the beach sometimes causing mischief. I was running down the beach with an angry ice cream man yelling, "Come back here thief." I kept running with the two ice cream bars in my hands.

Meanwhile:

"You're an asshole Chuck." Cynthia Soledad a human female slaps her Charmeleon half-breed boyfriend. Chuck pulls back and laughs, "I find those Lopunny hot and I am going to get some." Cynthia yells at Chuck as he ran, "It is over Chuck." Cynthia sat down on a bench crying on the beach.

Back with Dio:

"I think I lost the Ice cream guy," I panted to myself. I looked up and saw a girl crying so I walked up and held one of the ice cream bars in front of her and asked, "Want one?" The girl looked up at me crying and replied, "No thanks." I sat down next to her and nudged, "It will make you feel better." She sat back on the bench and took the ice cream. I smiled as I introduced myself, "I am Dio" The girl wiped away her tears and opened the ice cream, "I'm Cynthia." I took a bite out of my own ice cream and asked, "Why were you crying?" She swallowed a bite of the bar and answered, "Well my x-boyfriend ran off with some Lopunny." I sighed and replied, "Well he sounds like an ass." Cynthia laughed and I smiled. Cynthia looked over at me and I thought she was going to ask something. Therefore, I interrupted her, "hey lets get out of here." I stood up and Cynthia looked up at me and asked, "Where?" I smiled as I answered, "I want to show you something." Cynthia stood up and walked beside me.

We walked along the beach smelling the cool sea breeze air. We stopped behind a shack and I stated, "This is where I live." Cynthia looked at the back of the shack and she asked, "Can we go in?" I smiled and lifted some planks from the shack and entered. Cynthia asked curiously, "Why couldn't we go in the front?" I walked in after her and replied, "I keep the front door locked so everyone leaves it alone." Cynthia looked around the worn shack and saw many buckets and fishing equipment. In the middle of the small shack was a small place with a worn blanket. Cynthia assumed that it was Dio's bed. Cynthia and I were standing right next to each other due to the small space. Cynthia turned and her leg caught in some rope. She fell into my arms and we blushed as our eyes met. I froze and stared into her eyes. I slowly moved my head forward and interlocked her lips in a kiss. She did not hesitate to kiss back. She pushed my back against a shelf, buried her tongue, and searched my mouth. She pulled back suddenly and I asked, "What is wrong?" She just looked at me in surprise and she answered frightened, "I don't know if I want to be with you."

My heart sank and I asked, "Because I'm a half-breed?" She shook her head and replied, "No, that isn't it, I just don't want to be with you for the wrong reasons." I pulled her close and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "You are worried that you are only doing this to get back at your boyfriend don't you?" She gently nodded and I heard her let out a soft sigh. I lifted her chin with my furry finger and asked, "Do you think I am attractive?" She looked into my eyes with sparkles as she answered, "Yes." As soon as I got her answer, I brought her lips to mine and kissed her. The kiss did not last nearly long enough as she gently pulled away and panted, "I think I am falling for you." I grinned slightly and kissed her again and my hands searched her back as I pulled her close. I felt her hand unbutton my pants and they fell to the floor. I lifted her shirt and broke the kiss to lick her neck. She let out a soft gasp as my tongue ran over her neck. I undid her bra, and then caress her right breast in my paw. Her hands ran over my furry back and I felt her hands drop my underwear to the floor. She ran her hand over my sheath and gently gripped it. Broke free from me caressing her body and she licked the end of my member that was poking out of my sheath. I gasped and grasped the shelf behind me. My member slowly poked its way from its pouch and Cynthia licked more of the shaft. I looked down and watched as she licked my members' length. It grew to its full length of seven inches and she began to suckle on the end. I gasped for air and Cynthia rewarded herself with some of my pre.

She licked the pre-cum faster than I could give and she began to take more of my length into her mouth. I felt her mouth quickly consume my entire length while her tongue massaged the underside of my shaft. Her hands caressed my fur-covered orbs and I forced myself from thrusting. I managed to pant, "I've never felt so good." It felt so much better than all the times I spent in the shack pawing myself off from only thoughts of being with a female. Cynthia went faster up and down my length making my scent rise into the air. The musky smell of the shack and my arousal quickly heated the shack. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. My orgasm was quickly nearing with intense force. My member tingled with the pleasure I was receiving. I started panting hard and gently thrusting my hips. Cynthia pulled off my shaft and I panted, "Why did you stop?" Cynthia took a step back and stripped the rest of her clothes off. I looked over her naked body. My member was throbbing almost painfully. Begged for the release of pleasure.

Cynthia turned her back to me and placed her hands on a counter in front of her. She looked back and I knew what she wanted. I stepped forward and pressed the tip of my member against her needy wet sex. I looked at her and panted, "This is my first time mating." She looked back evilly and said, "Then enjoy." I grinned and slowly pushed in. Her moist tunnel slowly took my length. I heard Cynthia moan, "You are so much bigger than Charmeleon." I just panted and pushed the rest of the way in. I started thrusting back and forth. She felt so warm and wet. Her clit was almost frictionless from her juices and my pre. I thrusted at a steady pace. My member grew with a renewed energy. Cynthia moaned aloud as her orgasm neared. Our bodies heated from the movements. Her whole body moved in each thrust as I pounded into her. Both our juices ran down our legs. My fur matted against her delicate human skin with each push forward. We both panted hard and she moaned, "Faster." I moved as fast as I could, nearing both our final climaxes. Her body convulsed when I brought her to an orgasm. Her juices quickly covered my length and down my orbs and legs. I kept thrusting nearing my first orgasm with a girl.

Cynthia let out soft yelps of joy as I thrusted. My body could not stand it any longer. I managed to pull out just in time and spurted my seed onto her ass and across her back. I shot load after load and her back covered in my sticky substance. I panted and relaxed as Cynthia turned her body around and kissed me. I pulled back and asked, "Wanna get cleaned off in the ocean? " She smiled and I followed. She ran into the water completely naked and she quickly turned around and brought me into another kiss. She ran her hands over my inner thighs as she washed the cum out of my fur. After we were clean we just stood there waist deep in the water holding each other. I then whispered, "I love you." Cynthia held me tighter as she asked, "Will you always love me?" I caressed her back and answered, "Always."

I kissed her again and our tongues wrestled once again. I pulled away and grinned as I said, "I can go again if you want?" She smiled as she said, "Lets get to shallower water." we held hands as she pulled my to the shallows. She pushed my back to the sand and kissed me passionately. My member filled with new arousal. She pushed her lips against my muzzle and my tongue fought hers. I brought my hand down and pressed two fingers into her sex. She pushed my hand away and positioned her hips over my shaft. She slowly pushed down and my member pushed in. I could feel the water gently flowed around my back. Cynthia grinded her hips as she moved up and down on my shaft. Her wet hips hitting mine. My breathing quickened again. I rolled Cynthia onto her back and began thrusting fiercely into her tight cunny. My pink member easily moved in and out. Water splashed against my feet as the waves on the beach gently surrounded us. Cynthia moaned loudly against my violent thrusts. I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder to get a better grip. I thrusted as hard as I could feel my member tingle with another orgasm near. I gasped hard as I came in her. She moaned out as her orgasm flowed over mine and mixed with the salty water washing under us. I slowly pulled out saying, "Sorry that I came in you." Cynthia smiled as she replied, "I am on the pill." I was confused so I asked, "What pill?" She giggled lightly and replied, "Don't worry I wont get pregnant ok."

We kissed again and we walked to my shack. She dressed herself and I asked, "Where are you going?" She looked back and answered, "I am going home." I frowned and asked, "Will I see you again?" She smiled and replied, "Yea I will meet you here tomorrow." She ran out of my Shack and I laid there on my little spot. I smiled, rubbing my naked chest. Cynthia's naked body was in my head. I grinned as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile with Cynthia:

Cynthia ran to the gym where her father the gym leader and mother lived. Cynthia knew it was late and tip toed to her room. She jumped when she heard her mom yell, "You were with that half-breed Charmeleon weren't you?" Cynthia turned around and replied, "I dumped that moron." Mom smiled and said, "You're better off with a human rather than a half-breed." Cynthia became angry and asked, "And why are half-breeds so bad?" Mom's smile turned to a frown as she answered, "Half-breeds are neither human nor pokemon and they don't have a place in the world." Cynthia gave her mother a mean glare and left to her room. Cynthia locked the door behind her and fell onto her bed face first. She lifted her head up off her pillow and Dio's face and well-built body entered her mind. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep in bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by sexual content in stories then do not continue to read this.

Chapter 2: Jealousy

I awoke abruptly to the sound of the ocean outside my shack. I lifted up the plank that was my door and stepped out. I stretched and yawned smelling the salty sea air. The night before with Cynthia shot back into my mind and I thought to myself, "I'll get breakfast and then go to see Cynthia."

I ran off the beach into town. I stopped and saw a fruit stall. I looked around and did not see any cops so I darted fast and grabbed two apples. I heard someone yell, "Stop, you are under arrest."

I kept running and looked back. The officer chasing me was Officer Jenny with a blue suit and a badge on her chest. I ran through the street and dodged my obstacles. I pushed a barrel out of the way, as I kept running. I turned down an alley and the officer quickly kept up. I used my pokemon powers to jump over a tall fence. I looked back and Jenny slowly tried to climb the wooden fence. I ran as fast as I could and went in a door. I peaked out of the window and saw the officer run off. I panted as I started to relax.

"Hey, Dio." Cynthia said suddenly and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around.

"Hey, Cynthia." I said catching my breath and I handed her an apple.

She smiled as she asked, "Did I scare ya?"

"No." I answered a little annoyed.

I bit down into my apple as I looked around. I was in the gym and I asked, "Cynthia why are you in the gym?"

She sat down on a bench and replied, "Well my father is the gym leader."

I looked at her surprised. She bit into her own apple. "I'm glad you found me." Cynthia had a full mouth of apple when she said it.

I smiled as I asked, "you wanna get out of here?"

She finished off her apple and asked, "Where should we go?"

I then thought to myself, "I never took a girl out before."

Cynthia waved her hand in front of my face and said, "woo-hoo, anyone home?"

I snapped back to reality and saw a man walking toward us. The man held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi I am Soledad the gym leader." the man introduced himself.

"Hi I am Dio." I said after standing up. Cynthia chimed in, "Daddy this is my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I muttered to myself.

"Well it's nice to see that you got rid of that Charmeleon brat that you were with." Her dad said with a happy tone.

A young human male walked in the gym and immediately asked, "Hey I want to battle for a badge."

Soledad put his hand on Cynthia's shoulder and said, "Well you two have fun I have work to do."

Cynthia grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the gym. We exited the door and I asked, "Where too?"

"Let's go to the beach." She said and held my hand as we walked.

"I'm not really good at being a boyfriend." I said nervously.

Cynthia stopped and pulled me into a kiss. She pulled away as quickly as it started and she said, "Just treat me good and you will automatically become the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Right then the Charmeleon half-breed walked up and asked, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Charm, I told you we aren't together anymore." Cynthia angrily growled.

Charm growled and pulled back his hand to slap Cynthia and I quickly nailed him in the jaw sending him to the ground. Cynthia started laughing out at Charm. Charm stood up and wiped some blood from his maw.

"You're going to pay for that." Charm angrily threw a punch and I dodged and kicked him in the back sending him face first into the dirt. Charm pushed his way up. Charm prepared to throw another punch and a woman grabbed his arm.

"You are going downtown." Officer Jenny stated.

I smiled as I laughed, "Serves ya right."

"You are coming with me too." Jenny quickly added.

I started to run before she could grab my arm. I looked back and it seemed she was not following me. She had her hands full with Charm trying to get away. Cynthia quickly ran next to me as we made our way to the beach. We dropped down onto the warm sun baked sand and caught our breath.

"I never…pant…seen someone…pant…actually punch Charm before." Cynthia said trying to catch her breath.

I caught my breath before she could and answered, "Well I like to fight but I don't like violence though."

She brought me into another kiss, pressed my back against the sand, and ran her hand over the fur on my chest. She pulled away as she asked, "Let's go on some grass."

We stood up, dusted off the sand, and lay on the grass where the beach ended. I brought her into another kiss feeling my arousal begin to harden my member. Her soft lips pressed against my muzzle as our tongues searched each other's mouths. I broke the kiss and pulled off her shirt.

"What if someone comes?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Well let's give them a show." she replied before pulling me into another embrace.

I undid her bra, tossed it to the side, pulled away from the kiss, and began to lick her neck. My furry chest rubbed against her silky skin as I licked down over her breasts. She let out a soft moan as I began to suckle on her left nipple. I brought down my hand down, slipped it under her skirt and panties to her clit, and ran my finger over her sex. She slowly squirmed as I pushed a finger in. My member painfully pressed against my jeans waiting for pleasure. Her panties were wet from her juices running over my fingers. Then I heard her moan, "I'm cumming."

I pulled away her panties and skirt to add my tongue. My rough Evee tongue licked the insides of her clit. Cynthia rubbed my head with one hand pushing my tongue deeper. I slowly undid my pants and pulled them off, tossing them to the side. My member throbbed from the smell of Cynthia's arousal. I ran my tongue in and out trying to get my reward.

"DIOOO…." She loudly moaned as her orgasm released her juices onto my tongue. I lapped at her we cunt wanting more of her flavor. She slowly humped my face as wave after wave of her orgasm tensed her body. I licked up the remainder and pulled back panting for air. I looked over Cynthia's body in aw.

"Dio I want you in me." Cynthia panted.

I lifted one leg over my shoulder and slowly pushed my member into her needy clit. Her walls stretched as more of my pink meat was consumed. I made it all the way in and slowly pulled out half way and pushed back in. I slowly thrusted at a steady and slow pace. Her previous orgasm lubricating my thrusts. She moaned out, "Faster."

I quickened my thrusts feeling my member enter and exit her tunnel. She rubbed her breast and looked up at me with blush on her face and her eyes barely open. Her eyes were filled with heaven as I pushed into her. I could feel my orgasm coming near so I thrusted as fast as I could to bring her to a climax. Her body rocked back and forth with each pelvic thrust. I felt her body convulse and her walls of her tunnel contracting over my length. She moaned and panted hard as she came. Her juices covered my fur. My orgasm was nearing and I could barely hold on. Our hips slammed together with each push. The friction between us was too much. I pressed deep within her womb and shot load after load of my sperm. My orgasm felt like waves in the ocean rushing over my body with each same thrust of cum that came from my shaft. Our juices mixed and left us drained. I laid her leg down from over my shoulder on the grass and leaned over her in a kiss. My member still buried deep in her. I rested on top of my new lover.

"Looks like someone enjoyed the show." Cynthia said and pointed at the Glaceon looking rather interested in the sight.

I slowly caught my breath and asked Cynthia, "Lets get some lunch."

"Sure." Cynthia agreed and we washed the cum from our bodies in the water and the Glaceon had gone off to do what ever. I pulled on my jeans and Cynthia pulled on her skirt and other garments of clothes. Then we headed off to town. We slowly walked on the sidewalk and I saw a hotdog stand.

"I will get us some." I announced as I began to run.

Cynthia stopped my by the arm and said, "I have money you don't halve to steal."

She let go of my arm and we headed over to the man. "Don't you come near my hotdogs thief?" The man yelled as he spotted me and jumped in front of his stand.

Cynthia pushed her way in front of my and said, "I am paying and Dio wont be stealing anymore."

The hotdog man relaxed a little and he sighed, "Just what that thief needed was a woman to straighten him out."

"Hey I steal to survive." I growled.

"You can get a job you bum." The angry man yelled.

I just whispered, "A job?"

"Yea I think a job would suit you Dio." Cynthia said as she handed the hotdog man the money.

"Yea but what would I do?" I asked curiously.

"That store is hiring a stock boy." The hotdog man said as he pointed at a store across the street

"I don't think I want too." I replied.

Cynthia gave a serious but playful tone, "You will get a job Dio."

I sighed, "Ok"

We ate our hotdogs on the street and headed into the store afterwards.

"Stay out you're not allowed in here." The angry clerk yelled behind the counter as we entered.

"Dio just wanted to get a job." Cynthia said as she walked toward the man.

"Well I guess he can work off all the stuff he stole." The clerk remarked, "You get the job."

He grabbed an apron from under the counter, threw it to me, and said, "You will start right now. I want you to clean the back room."

He opened the door behind him and I looked at the mess in the storage room in the pokemon mart. Pokemon balls strewed about and boxes of potions and other items just laid everywhere. I sighed as I looked over the mess. Cynthia kissed me on the cheek and said, "I will check on you later."

Cynthia walked toward the exit and I yelled to her, "You can't leave me here."

Cynthia giggled as she left the store. The store clerk placed his hand on my shoulder, "You better get started."

I felt a little sad but I said to myself, "if it makes Cynthia like me more then I will do it."

I went into the room and started to pick the Pokeballs and place them in separate boxes organizing them by Pokeballs and great balls. I placed each box on the shelf and marked each one with whatever item was in it. After all the items were put away, I swept the floor and mopped. Hours passed as I did the work and once I was done, I sat down panting. The clerk walked in and stated, "Wow you really do a great job."

"Dio, Wow." Cynthia said as she looked around the clean room.

I took off the apron and handed it to the clerk. The clerk followed us out of the store and he said, "Come back tomorrow at nine am for work."

"NINE am?" I asked, and I was shocked at how early he said. Then I said, "I usually just sleep in."

"Well if you want to keep the job then you will be here." the clerk exclaimed as he locked up the store for the day.

It was getting dark and I was pretty beat from all the work. We headed to the gym and I smelt food as soon as we entered. My stomach grumbled and my mouth watered. I smelt all kinds of freshly cooked food. I followed Cynthia into a room with all kinds of pokemon all full breed pokemon. I sat down at a table with Cynthia.

"Make you a plate Dio." Cynthia said as she handed me a paper plate.

I loaded it up with potatoes and a burger and fries. I eagerly ate and Cynthia asked, "Have you ever had a hot cooked meal?"

My mouth was full so I nodded, "No."

Soledad and his wife walked into the room. I did not even notice Cynthia's mom giving me a mean glare. I finished off all my food and leaned back in the chair feeling of my stomach.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Soledad asked putting more food on his own plate.

"Sure did." I replied almost ready to fall asleep.

I almost jumped out of my skin as a small Evee jumped into my lap. The Evee lie in my lap and quickly fell asleep. Cynthia giggled, "She likes you."

I blushed as I started to pet the small pokemon. I could tell she was female from her smell. Mrs. Soledad stood up and asked, "Shouldn't Dio be getting home?"

"Can he please stay the night with the other pokemon?" Cynthia pleaded to her parents.

Mr. Soledad replied, "I don't see why not."

Mrs. Soledad angrily left the room and slammed the door behind her. All the pokemon jumped when she did, "Slammmm…"

Mr. Soledad stood up and said, "I am going to bed and I don't want you two staying up too late."

"Ok, daddy." Cynthia nodded as her father left the room.

Cynthia leaned over in her chair and whispered, "You can sleep with me if you want."

I grinned as I said, "I will sneak in your room later."

Cynthia stood up and I followed her. All the pokemon lay down in their own little beds. Cynthia pointed a cot and said, "Here you go."

Cynthia kissed me on the cheek and left for her room. I lay on the cot and my back ached as I slowly relaxed my muscles. The small Evee from earlier jumped up onto my stomach shoving all the wind from my lungs. I was used to her weight and asked, "Why did you do that for?"

Since I could understand pokemon she replied, "I like anyone that likes Cynthia and also Mrs. Soledad told me to watch you."

She stretched her body along my chest and fell asleep. I sighed and thought, "Oh well I will just sleep here tonight."

I looked over at all the other pokemon in the room. Their was an Absol and a Lucario. A Blastoise was sleeping in a small pool with a Wartortle on his belly. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by pokemon/human sexual relationships then do not read further.

Chapter 3: Unsettling Revenge

I awoke as many of the pokemon around me rushed around and I smelt smoke. The gym was up in fire. I jumped out of the hammock and rushed to the arena part of the gym. Many of the pokemon was running out while the water pokemon was spurting at the fire. I ran towards Cynthia's room to save her. I ran down the hall and opened the door. She was nowhere to be found. I just thought she made it out and tried to run. Then I heard the faint sound of an Evee crying. I slowly walked through the smoke trying to find the pokemon.

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"Evee Eeeee."

I went into Mr. Soledad's room and found the Evee under a desk with burn marks all down her right side. I gently held her in my arms and rushed out the room. I stopped dead in my tracks as the ceiling collapse in fire in front of me. I coughed and my eyes watered as the heat intensified. I ran back into Soledad's room and quickly opened the window. I jumped out and ran to the front of the gym. I saw a fire team, Cynthia, and her dad. I ran up to Cynthia and asked, "Did everyone make it out?"

Cynthia replied, "My mom is still in their."

I did not hesitate, I ran back in and the firefighters yelled at me, "Stop don't go in there."

I opened the doors and ran through the building. I started to yell, "Mrs. Soledad where are you?"

"Cough… I'm… Cough… Here." Mrs. Soledad yelled.

I followed her yelling and found her under some rubble. My paws burned as I pulled the wood and burning metal off her body. I pulled her onto my back and ran. I opened the nearest door and Smoke rushed into my face. My head covered in black soot. I ran the other way hoping for an exit. I ran into a dead end and the hallway busted into flames behind me. We were stuck.

"Dio just leave me." Mrs. Soledad yelled over the roaring of the flames.

"No." I yelled.

I watched the flames and saw a metal door on the other side of the fire that said emergency exit. I held my breath as I ran through the fire. My legs burned as the fire ate away at my jeans and fur. I exited the door and into the sunlight. I dropped Mrs. Soledad on the grass and patted both of us down. "BOOO'ooom."

The gym exploded as a rush of warm air moved over us. Dust and soot went everywhere as the gym collapsed. Cynthia and Mr. Soledad rushed to our sides. Cynthia slammed my back to the ground as she kissed me. She pulled back crying, "Thank you."

I closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

Several hours later: in the pokemon center.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Cynthia. I coughed as I tried to say, "Cynthia."

My voice was horse but she heard me. She slowly brought my muzzle into a kiss and tears ran down her face. She pulled back and held my hand as she whispered, "My mom died a couple minutes ago."

My eyes went wide and sat up as I asked, "Wha… Cough."

Cynthia hugged my body as she explained, "Her lungs were just too damaged."

She cried and I brought my arms around her. Nurse Joy walked in with a clipboard and asked, "Can I have a word with you Cynthia?"

Cynthia wiped her eyes as she replied, "Sure."

Cynthia walked out of the room and I heard them whispering. Several minutes passed and I sat their thinking about what had happened. Then Cynthia came back into the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at me with sad eyes and I knew something terrible was on her mind.

I built up the courage to ask, "What did she tell you?"

"Well they know how the fire started. It was Charm he did it." Cynthia said.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard Charms name.

"Why would he do this?" I whispered and then I asked, "Well what is worse than that?"

I pulled off the covers and looked in shock as I looked over my bandaged legs. I could not feel them what so ever. Cynthia kept her eyes on my face as tears ran down her cheeks.

I then bared my teeth as I growled, "He will pay for everything he did."

Cynthia pushed me down on my back and I did not have the strength to fight her as she cried, "Don't you do anything ok."

Before I could say anything, she kissed me again. I could not help but laugh as Cynthia pulled away from the kiss and I saw the soot around her mouth. I still had soot all over my body. My usual brown fur was jet black. Mr. Soledad walked in with sadness over his face.

"Thank you for trying to save her." Soledad said in a low tone.

He walked back out of the room and I looked out the window at the darkening sky. It was dark out and I looked at the clock, "eight o'clock."

Cynthia lay down next to me on my bed and cuddled up to my body with her arm around me. All was silent as we held each other. The exhaustion finally overcame us and we quickly feel asleep.

The Next Day:

I awoke to yelling from outside my room.

"Let me at him Cynthia." Charm yelled.

"No you cant, hey." Cynthia said as Charm pushed her out of the way.

I sat up in my bed as Charm growled at me, "Come outside and fight."

"You will pay for everything, Charm." I growled as I moved to the side of the bed.

Charm walked out of the room and I tried to stand. Cynthia walked into the room and whispered, "Don't you fight them Dio."

I stood up and grunted as pain shot through my legs. My legs wobbled under my weight and I panted, "I halve to do this before someone else gets hurt."

Cynthia stood in front of the door with her arms spread and tears ran down her cheeks. Mr. Soledad came from behind her and said, "Cynthia if we don't stop Charm he will hurt someone else."

Cynthia turned and cried, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Soledad chuckled, "I won't let anything happen."

I slowly limped out of the room and through the lobby. I looked out of the glass doors and saw Charm and two half-breed Zangoose. As I exited the pokemon center, I noticed that Charm did not look like a Charmeleon anymore. Now he was a Charizard half-breed. He had his wings sprouting from his back and his two Zangoose goons at his side. Soledad stood next to me, threw out his Pokeballs, and yelled, "I choose you, Manectric."

Manectric shot from his ball with a beam of red light. I knew this would be tough from barely having the strength to stand. I brought myself into a fighting stance as I yelled, "Ok, Bring it on."

Charm opened his wings and flew toward me. His leg came crashing into my stomach sending me into the pokemon center wall. I fell to the ground and slowly brought myself to my knees. Charm laughed, "Is that all you got?"

"Manectric use thunder." Yelled Soledad.

Manectric's body glew yellow as he prepared to fire and sent flying when the Zangoose hit the pokemon in the ribs. Soledad yelled worriedly, "Manectric."

Manectric stood up and panted. Charm laughed evilly, "This will be easy."

I gathered my strength and sent a shadow ball. The Shadow ball flew from my mouth and Charm easily jumped out of the way. I was on one knee panting. Charm walked up to me. He grabbed my neck with one hand and lifted me into the air. I grabbed at his hand that bared down at my neck gasping for air. I could see Charm with an evil grin on his face. Charm chuckled as he squeezed harder.

"Noooo." Cynthia yelled as she tackled Charm.

Charm swatted her away with ease and I managed to gasp, "Cynthia."

My body began to glow and Charm growled, "What is happening?"

I transformed into an Umbreon half-breed. My jeans ripped off as my new muscles formed. The bandages fell to the ground and my wounds healed. I kicked Charm in the ribs sending him to the ground and releasing myself from his grasp. Charm quickly stood up and fire formed in his mouth. A line of fire spewed from Charms mouth and a spiral of flames circled my body. I jumped out of the vertex of fire and did a front flip in the air. My tail hardened and flashed in the sun light as I hit Charm with an iron tail. My tail gashed his shoulder sending a trickle of blood down his chest.

"Well just don't stand their." Charm yelled to the two Zangoose.

"Manectric use thunder wave." Soledad commanded

Manectric sent ripples of electricity through both the Zangoose's bodies. They fell to one knee as Soledad yelled, "Your fight is with me."

Then one of the Zangoose ran at Manectric. Manectric jumped out of the way of Zangoose's claw and sent electricity pulsing through its body as Soledad yelled, "Thunder."

Zangoose fainted and that left one more Zangoose and Charm. I stood their looking at Charm. I glare at him with a mean look. I lifted my hand and my eyes glew as I lifted Charm up with psychic. His body was at my will. I brought him into the air and slammed him into the ground. Charm growled angrily as he spit blood, "You want to play ruff huh?"

Charm's wings glew as he rushed at me with a wing attack. As he was nearing, I grabbed his wing. Charm looked into my eyes and I gave him my own evil smile. I tossed him over my shoulder pummeling him into the ground. Charm kicked his leg after falling knocking my legs out from under me. I fell and Charm stood up over me as he shot a flamethrower. I rolled on the ground out of the way. His fire burnt the ground in front of him and I sent Charm flying with a shadow ball. I stood up and watched Charm stumble to his feet panting.

"This isn't over." Charm panted.

"If you say so." I replied and lifted up my hand to attack.

"Manectric use quick attack." Soledad commanded.

Manectric ran slammed into the Zangoose sending him into a tree. Soledad laughed as both the Zangoose yelled, "Let's get out of here."

They ran with their tails between their legs. Soledad then yelled to me, "You need help?"

I gave him, look, and replied, "No."

A shadow ball formed in my hand as I started to throw it at Charm.

"Stop." Jenny the police officer yelled at me.

I dispersed my shadow ball and Jenny put handcuffs on Charm. Jenny gave me a wink as she walked off with Charm in handcuffs. Cynthia ran too me and hugged my chest. Cynthia looked up and I brought her lips into a kiss. I broke the kiss when I heard Soledad say, "Well I guess Charm will be in jail for a long time for murder."

I looked at Cynthia and saw her smile.

"You need a bath." Cynthia said as she sniffed.

Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Where will you two live now?" I asked.

"Well we will stay at the pokemon center till the insurance company rebuilds the gym." Soledad explained.

Pulled my arm and I asked, "What are you doing?"

Cynthia gave her own evil grin as she answered, "I'm going to give you a shower."

I grinned out of the corner of my mouth as I followed her into the center. The shower was a public shower but didn't have anyone in it. Cynthia locked the door behind us and since I did not have any clothes on, already I watched her strip. My arousal grew as she teased me with her clothes. Once she was naked, she turned on the water and I watched as the water ran down her body. Cynthia turned to face me and she gave me a needy look as she said, "Time for your bath."

I smiled as I brought her into a kiss. My black fur matted against her breasts as the water rushed over us. My member pressed its way out of its sheath. Cynthia could feel it press against her stomach. Some pre oozed out and ran down her stomach. Cynthia bent down onto her knees and began to lick the head of my shaft. She cupped my balls with one hand and gripped my sheath with the other. I placed a paw on the wall to balance myself as more of my member slipped from its pouch. Cynthia was rewarded with another round of pre. I panted as I felt Cynthia's tongue teased to get more of my length. Once my member was fully erect at seven inches she licked slowly from the base to the head. Cynthia began to take the length into her mouth and bobbed her head. Her warm mouth consumed my length. I placed my other hand on her head and guided her on my shaft. I moaned and panted as I felt pleasure filling my length. The warm water spewing from the shower ran down the black fur on my back. I grunted as I moaned, "I'm cumming."

My climax rushed over my body as I shot my seed in Cynthia's mouth. My muscles tensed and I could feel Cynthia's mouth eagerly drink my cum. Cynthia drank the last drop and stood up. She brought our lips into another blissful kiss. I pushed her back into the wall and lifter her by her hips. She wrapped her legs around my body as I slowly pushed my shaft deep into her clit. Cynthia gasped for air as she whispered, "You're so much bigger since you evolved."

I grinned as I pushed further in. I began moving my hips back and forth creating friction against our hips. The extra energy from evolving gave my extra strength to thrust. I did not waste any time as I moved. Cynthia clinged to my body breathing hard. I bit gently on her neck and she moaned feeling my teeth against her skin.

"I'm gonne cum." Cynthia screamed out.

Her body tightened around mine as kept up the pace. Cynthia rocked her body up against mine begging for more. I could feel her juices mix with the water of the shower and run down my legs. Her scent drove my senses wild. Cynthia was hit with a second orgasm, which finally sent me over the edge. I thrusted hard almost growling as I came. My body went limp as I rested my body against Cynthia's. Cynthia unwrapped her legs from around me and she stood in front of me. She brought my muzzle into a final kiss.

Cynthia got dressed and I just went around nude since I did not have any clothes and we headed to an empty room. My body still had plenty of extra energy. I was amazed at my new abilities. When we entered the room, I lay down next to Cynthia and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Cynthia whispered.

I closed my eyes and replied, "I love you too."

She fell asleep and I laid there holding her lovely body.


End file.
